


Big Fun

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Closets, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Party, Party Games, Partying, Short One Shot, Shyness, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: The folks are goneIt's time for big fun!Big fun!We're up till dawn/Having some big fun! Big fun!/So let the speakers blow/They'll buy another stereo/Our folks got no clue'bout all the shit their children do/Why are they surprised?/Whenever we're unsupervised





	Big Fun

Giving yourself a once over in your bathroom mirror you nod and grab your things before heading out to Cheryl Blossom’s party that was sure to be a rager. You weren’t much of a party girl yourself but figuring that all your friends would be in attendance you didn’t want to miss out on anything. Plus it would be held at Thornhill manor; you definitely didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to step foot in the house of the richest family in town. For once you would let loose and enjoy yourself. Even if the aforementioned family was going through a terrible loss. You supposed that this was Cheryl’s way of mourning.  


Already the place was filled to the brim with all of Riverdale High’s rowdy teens that were releasing their raging hormones all over the joint. All the intense energy scared you slightly until you found your friends. Sticking closely to them you did manage to get into the spirit and have fun. You didn’t know how long the party had been going on until Cheryl called for everyone’s attention. It was turning out to be a stereotypical American high school party that included spin the bottle.  


Inwardly you groan at the overused cliche, mumbling “Twister would’ve been way more fun.”  


“Yeah but normal Twister mats aren’t big enough for everyone to participate in.”  


“It’s called taking turns. Or better yet since Cheryl’s rich she could’ve bought a whole bunch of mats and we could’ve just made it into one huge Twister mat.” You inform your friend with an indignant huff. Regardless if you wanted to participate or not you were swept up by the crowd as people headed to the designated room. Others squirmed to get a seat as Cheryl started the game off by picking Archie Andrews to go first. Spinning to bottle chose who he would be going into the closet with. You noticed a prim and proper blonde freeze as the new girl in Riverdale was chosen to go to ‘heaven’ with Archie. The two went in and the moment the door closed, the blonde fled from the room and possibly from Thornhill as well.  


When the time is up, Archie and the new girl leave the closet and look around for the blonde and leave as well to go look for her.  


“Of course there’d be drama at a Cheryl Blossom’s party.”  


You cross your arms and roll your eyes. “I could do without drama.” You just wanted to go back to hanging out with your friends and roaming around the giant estate of Thornhill. You didn’t want to play such a silly game.  


Cheryl’s full, red lips tilt up in a coy smile and continues. “Who’s next?”  


“(y/n)!”  


You stare at your friends in wide eyed horror as they giggle. This must’ve been what Julius Caesar had felt like when Brutus had betrayed him. “Wh-”  


“Yeah! (y/n) should go next!” They chime together.  


“I definitely shouldn’t go next!” You protest to deaf ears as Cheryl struts over to where you sit and places the bottle in your limp, unwilling, hand. With her own hands she makes your fingers curl around the glass with a taut smile.  


“Looks like you have been chosen.” This had to be the first time ever that Cheryl Blossom had paid so much attention to you. You weren’t popular nor a cheerleader. You were simply part of the mass of students that also attended Riverdale High. Needless to say you felt a little bit shy when she was now giving you her full attention. She was beautiful from afar but drop dead gorgeous up close with her red lips and long eyelashes.  


Reluctantly you set the bottle down on the table and just hoped you didn’t get one of those obnoxious football players that would most likely try to feel you up. Not that you had much to offer. You really didn’t want to play but everyone was staring at you making your face heat up at their intense focus. With a flick of your fingers the bottle went spinning in place, each rotation had your heart racing even faster. Who would you be forced to go into the closet with?  


You wince when the bottle finally comes to a stop, gaze scrolling up to see that its pointing at the head Vixen herself: Cheryl Blossom.  
Everyone around you whistles and howls making your face turn as red as her lipstick. Unintentionally staring at her for a few minutes, your friends laugh loudly and nudge you back into action.  


“W-Whoops. Better go again.” You nervously chuckle but the bottle is already taken out of your grasp and in Cheryl’s finely manicured hands.  


“That’s not how the game is played.” Her tone is playful as she hands the bottle to someone else. “Don’t be shy. I don’t bite much.”  


Heart racing fast you get up and follow her to the closet with feet seemingly made out of lead. You could’ve sworn that you could feel your heart beating all the way up in your throat. You jump when the door closes behind you. Stuck with the Queen Bee of Riverdale High. Someone who had just lost her twin brother.  


Fretfully wringing your hands, you’re utterly at a loss for words as you’re now in a dark, confined, space with her.  


Her voice makes you squeak in surprise. “Have you ever kissed a girl before?”  


“I’ve. . . I’ve never kissed anyone before. . .”  


She seemed pleased with your answer. “Lucky you then. You get me as your first kiss. What a treat.” Hand cold against your blazing skin, Cheryl cups your neck to draw you closer to her own body that you suddenly realized was seductively curvy and supple. You were surprised by your own thoughts. You had never much been this attracted to another girl before.  


Feeling like you were about to pass out at any minute, your hands grip tightly at the hem of your shirt, screwing your eyes closed as Cheryl brings her face closer to your’s. Her sweet breath gently ghosting over your lips before closing the gap. You hadn’t actually expected her to do anything. She was Cheryl Blossom after all. The most popular girl in school. And you were but a mere speck in the crowd. There she was though, literally taking your breath away as well as your first kiss. You’re unsure of what to do and don’t have enough time to act until she pulls away a few inches to look at you. Mouth still slightly parted and eyes half lidded, she gives you her signature smile and presses one last kiss to your trembling lips.  


The door was yanked open and in floods a chorus of cat-calls and howls that make you want to dissolve in the shadows of the closet. Like the confident diva she was, Cheryl trots out into the light while you duck your head and skulk out, trying your best to hide your face but it was no use. Boys were groaning, wishing they had seen the girl on girl action. The girls gave you sly smiles and giggled among their flock. Your friends were no better as they grabbed you and asked you dozens of questions. Your brain wasn’t exactly functioning correctly enough to comprehend all they were asking you. They had known you had never kissed anyone and they were gushing for details about your first kiss. With a girl no less.  


“Well (y/n)?”  


“Tell us something! Don’t just stare at us like that!”  


There were no words though to describe the kiss you had shared with Cheryl though.  


Chancing a quick glance where Cheryl was now socializing with others, at that exact moment she lifts up her eyes and meets your gaze. You immediately break it once she winks at you, flustered and unable to cope with your new feelings.


End file.
